FNaF World: Underlying Darkness
by NickWithAShotgun
Summary: Join Bonnie and co for an adventure full of mystery and wonder. However, something sinister waits in the shadows...


Darkness. Complete darkness. Nothing could be seen anywhere, no matter where I looked. Out of nowhere, two pale yellow eyes appeared. My attention was turned to them.

 _ **''Everything that happens out there, has an effect here.''**_ a voice said. It probably belonged to the owner of the eyes. _**''Do you understand?''**_

 _ **''**_ **Understand?''** I asked, utterly confused. **''Of course not! You're not-''**

 ** _''This is a safe place.''_** the voice interrupted me before I could finish. _**''This is a sanctuary. But something has gone wrong, and now it can be seen here.''**_ I stayed silent, just listening. I still couldn't fit all this together. _**''Something went very wrong. That's why I am here. But I won't let the same happen to you.''**_

I turned around, hoping to see something, anything. Still nothing. Where was I? I tried to call out for my friends. **''Freddy? Chica? Foxy?''** I shouted. No reply. I turned back to the eyes again. **''Where are they?''** I asked. Whoever it was ignored the question.

 _ **''I will put you back together.''**_ I backed away from it. What was it talking about? ''Put me back together''? Did it...actually notice me? The eyes were gone. Suddenly I felt like I was falling.

* * *

I groaned a bit. The ground became soft. Opening my eyes, I realized that I was in some kind of grassland. I sat up. I took a quick look around, and noticing that Freddy, Foxy and Chica were nearby. They rushed over when I woke up and helped me to my feet. I had to think about what that voice had said. Did they hear it to? I didn't have much time to think before I noticed Fredbear just ahead, staring at us. He walked over and greeted us.

 **''Hey there, Bonnie.''** he started. **''I know you may feel like going out and taking a stroll,''** That was unlikely... **''but something seems very wrong today.''**

I was first to question it. **''You're telling me. What's going on?''**

 **''All is NOT well in Animatronica. Animatronic Village?''** He seemed confused. **''Village-tronica? We are working on it.''** I had no clue what he was rambling on about. **''It doesn't matter. The point is that something is horribly wrong!''** Just like that voice said! Was this related. **''There have been a lot of bizarre creatures roaming around lately. Some even look like...us.''** I was a little surprised. Creatures...looking like us? That sounded wrong.

 **''In that case, we should see what's going on.''** Chica suggested. I nodded my agreement.

 **''We aren't prepared to deal with situations like this. Something bad must have happened on the flipside. Go see what you can find. Be careful though, our wood-cutting Auto-Chipper had gone haywire! It has been jump scaring me all day.''** Fredbear explained. I didn't leave just yet. I had something on my mind, and I was just trying to find the words for it.

The change in him came so suddenly. He became different, pixelated. Chica was surprised more then the rest of us and hid behind Foxy, peeking out behind him. This Fredbear wasted no time to start talking. **''But you don't really believe that, now do you?''** he questioned, more to me for some reason. I balled a fist. He chuckled. **''There is a task for you to complete. You have to leave breadcrumbs for him, to help him find his way.''** Great, more unexplained nonsense. He didn't seem to even glance at the others, only me. Did he know about that voice?

As quickly as he came, he was gone. I didn't have a chance to ask any questions. I looked back to the others. They gave me odd looks. **''I assume you noticed that guy only talking to me, huh?''** I said. Freddy gave a nod.

Without warning, the Toy Animatronics came running like no tomorrow. **''Wait!''** Toy Bonnie called out. He and his group came to a stop in front of us. **''We're coming with you, Bonnie. I know we can help you out here.''** Not something I could refuse.

 **''Why not?''** I replied. They seemed happy. It was nice to have some more friends along for this. Toy Freddy came up to me and handed me a small yellow box.

 **''For you.''** he said. I opened it and peeked inside. 50 tokens. Would they even be useful? I decided not to mention it. Didn't exactly want to upset him. I closed the box again and out it away, deciding that any other token we find would be stored in it. Apparently, I was appointed leader of the group, despite no-one saying anything about it. Either way, I headed over to an endoskeleton nearby with a few bags behind him.

 **''Hello there. Welcome to Mendo's Endo-upgrades!''** he exclaimed as we got close. **''For the right price, I can upgrade your defenses. First one'll be 250 tokens.''** So _that's_ what they are for! Sounded like we need a lot.

 **''Sounds helpful, but...''** Freddy said for me. **''We're a bit short on tokens, Mendo. We'll come back once we have more, assuming we find some...''**

 **''Well, I know where you can find some.''** Mendo added. **''You may find some small boxes around. They've got tokens in them. You can even beat enemies for tokens.''**

 **''We have to fight?''** Chica asked, and I turned to her.

 **''Frebear did mention bizarre creatures.''** I replied. I swear I saw her shudder a bit. Foxy wasn't too bothered, only giving a shrug. **''Catch you later, Mendo.''** I said, and we moved away from him. Mangle went ahead in a hurry, as if she saw something. Foxy ran after...him? Her? I didn't know. Either way, they soon came back with a small grey box.

 **''Aye, Mangle has a sharp eye, lad.''** Foxy said as I opened the box. A simple 10 tokens.

 **''Guess it works.''** I commented, stashing them away.

Toy Chica noticed someone that we didn't. She tapped my shoulder and pointed to an oddly colored Foxy-ish animatronic. It was colored in white and orange, with a bit of purple too. **''I think we should check them out.** **''** she suggested. I nodded my agreement and walked over.

 **''Heya lads and lasses! Welcome to Lolbit's Byte Store!''** they introduced. **''I'm all over the place, selling different things, so be sure to keep an eye out for me. These ones shoot stingers in battle for some extra damage. Plus, they're fairly cheap.''** Someone was cheery.

 **''I think I'll pass.''** I said. So far, so interesting. We walked off as Lolbit waved. I lead the way along a path away from the 'town'. The way was lined with trees and a couple rocks here and there. A bit further on, I spotted Fredbear again. I rushed forward to talk to him. Had he found something? He turned to look at us.

 **''Hello again! Important news! I think I found a clue as to what is going on!''** That was some good news. Found out more then me. Then again, my mind was on other things. **''Look behind me.''** He gestured over his shoulder. **''That tree is distorted and glitched. You don't know as much as I do, but I will tell you that this is a safe place. A sanctuary.''**

 **''Not the first time I've heard that.''** I commented. I could almost feel the looks the others were giving me.

 **''Anyway, whatever has gone wrong, we have to fix it! It will be an adventure!''** Fredbear continued. **''Something horrible must have happened on the flipside,''** Still no clue what this 'flipside' was. **''because it's causing this world to fracture. Objects like the tree behind me have broken.''** The world was fracturing? What the hell? At least I had a bit of evidence that the voice wasn't lying. **''But, I think you can use these fractures to get to places you couldn't reach before! You have to go and find the source of these fractures.''**

I waited. Freddy and the rest were just about to leave me here when he changed again. He was his pixelated version again. **''What you got to say now?''** I asked. All the Toys were confused, more then the rest of us, anyway.

 **''Yes, the world beneath the surface world.''** he said almost immediately. Cryptic. Just great. **''This is a safe place - a sanctuary.''** I've heard that one enough. **''The truth is that there is no safe place. You don't understand that; you were made for one thing.''** I balled a fist again, and he responded with a chuckle again. **''There is a task for you to complete.''**

 **''You mentioned.''** I retaliated. He ignored me.

 **''Before you follow this passage, go back. Find the clock.''** he continued.

A distant yell caught our attention. I could just make out the yell to be something shouting for help. I turned back to Fredbear, but he was gone. I stood there for a second, just staring at the flickering tree. Chica got my attention by grabbing my arm. **''Come on! Someone needs help!''** With that, I started running in the direction of the sound. It came again, and I knew who it was.

 **''Mendo!''**


End file.
